wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan White
West Bend, Wisconsin, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 1996-2000 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Cincinnati Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mary Lee Tracy |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Morgan White (born June 27 in West Bend, Wisconsin) is a retired American elite gymnast. She was the Pan American Games All-Around Champion in 1999 and was named to the 2000 US Olympic Team before she was sidelined with an injury and withdrew. Early Career White made her international debut at the Pan American Championships in 1997, winning silver with the team and on uneven bars. She later won the uneven bars at the International Artistic Challenge that year, and repeated her win at the American Classic the following year. At the Junior Pan American Championships that year, she won gold with the team and on uneven bars, and silver in the all-around and on balance beam. At the Junior National Championships, she won the all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise, and placed second on beam. Senior Career With her 1983 birthday, White didn't become a senior elite until 1999. Her senior debut was the American Classic, where she won silver on floor. She then competed at the American Cup, placing seventh in the all-around, and a dual meet against China, winning the team gold medal. At the Pan American Games that year, she won gold in the the all-around, silver with the team, and bronze on uneven bars. White put up a decent showing at Nationals, placing seventh in the all-around, sixth on beam, and third on bars. She was selected to the World Championship team, but the US placed a disappointing sixth in the team final. White did not qualify to any event finals. In 2000, White set her sights firmly on the Sydney Olympics. She placed fourth in the all-around at the RCA Gymnastics Challenge, and second in the all-around at the American Cup (as well as sixth on vault, fourth on bars and beam, and second on floor). She also competed at the Pacific Alliance Championships, winning the team gold, all-around bronze, floor exercise silver, and placing fifth on bars. White placed second in the all-around at the US Classic, shortly before Nationals, where she placed seventh in the all-around, fifth on bars, fourth on beam, and fifth on floor. Her seventh place finish qualified her to the Olympic Trials, where she finished a much improved fourth in the all-around. She was named to the Olympic team at the end of Trials. However, a few days after the team arrived in Sydney, she sustained a broken foot and was replaced by one of the alternates, Tasha Schwikert. White continued training in for the 2004 Olympics in Athens. However, White started suffering shoulder problems in 2001. Even with shoulder injuries, White competed at the 2001 National Championships in hopes of making the 2001 World Championship team. She only competed on balance beam but ended up falling off on both days, resulting in her not making the team. White made a decision to retire from gymnastics in 2002, ending her chances of making the 2004 Olympic team. Medal Count Category:American gymnast Category:Cincinnati Gymnastics Category:Retired from elite Category:Pan American Games Champion Category:Former U.S. National Team Member